Losing My Religion
by fanaticoffanfics
Summary: Somewhere between regular old life, and the craziness of living in the secret world of demons and exorcists, Bon and Rin find themselves falling for each other.
1. Part 1

Warning/notes: This story is totally gay! RinxBonxRin or Ribbon as someone has already coined XD and yes, I jacked the title from the awesome song by REM. It should go without saying that I don't own that song or ao no exorcist.

Losing My Religion

"Time's up!" the instructor bellowed

Bon, having snapped back to attention, drew the eraser end of his pencil from between his lips. Ew, the end looked all chewed up now. How long had he been spacing out, mindlessly nibbling the pink rubber? He'd answered all the questions on the paper long before the allotted time. Normally he wasn't a daydreamer.

Now he lazily twirled the yellow stick around his fingers for something to do instead as the teacher walked about the desks collecting their examination papers. His dark eyes followed her as she stopped in front of a particular student, who's pencil still scribbled on the paper so fast it almost flew.

"Okumura-san, your time is up." The teacher glared down at the least diligent student in the class [maybe even in the school], and reached her stubby arm out towards him to show she expected it handed in **now**. "Yes, yes, sensei," Rin mumbled as the pencil still scratched upon the sheet, "Just signing my name-annnnnd there!" he said in a drawn-out manner then passed the test to the impatient woman with a wide grin. She huffed, obviously not impressed by his boyish charm, then moved on in her collection.

"Pheewwww!" Rin sighed as he reached his arms high above his shaggy hair. The mental exertion from the test had made his joints feel stiff.

Two desks back and one over, Bon eyed his classmate. The fine hair at the back of Rin's neck looked a tiny bit damp like he'd run a block or two and built up a small sweat. Inside his head, he thanked god he wasn't born with idiocy such as his rival had been. Lucky he didn't have to sweat over exams. Especially not ones as easy as this one had been. Strange that the demon boy's twin was a natural genius. He guessed that Yukio must have gotten all the brains, leaving none for the more unfortunate brother. Either that or the actual demonic lineage running though Rin's veins canceled out any good qualities in him, like intelligence.

Bon physically shook that last thought from his head. That wasn't true at all. Some demons were known to be very conniving and manipulative, one needed intelligence and charm for that. Besides, he knew of Rin's many excellent attributes. He'd been paying more and more notice to them as of late. He was seeing all sorts of good in his classmate that he hadn't before...

The school bell finally chimed and most of the students rushed out of their seats.

"Yay! Lunch!," Rin cheered as he grabbed Shiemi's arm, pulling her up from the seat beside him. "Come on Shiemi! I wanna get to the west courtyard and under the big trees before anyone else."

The cute little blonde stumbled behind the boy trying to keep up with him. "R-Rin! slow down," she stammered.

"No way! I've gotta get outta this stupid room! I think that test fuckin' melted my brain! Let's just get outta here and never come back!" Rin ranted. He continued to drag the poor girl out the door with him as she was too meek to try and resist his pulling.

After watching the scene Rin made, Bon calmly gathered up his things and slowly exited the room.

"Yo! Bon!" Shima waved at him from halfway down the hall. He waited for his two best friends as they dodged their way through the lunch period congestion. He himself much preferred the eerily dark and empty halls of the cram school as opposed to the grandeur campus of their day classes. Only one more class after lunch then the real reason he studied at the True Cross academy began. Thank goodness. Normal class was way too easy, not to mention boring.

"Wanna head to the cafeteria guys?" Shima questioned once him and Konekomaru finally made their way to their friend.

"Nah, lets go outside to the west courtyard instead how 'bout?" The faux-hawked teen suggested without even thinking. Why would he want to go there? he thought to himself. It was probably hot outside.

"Hey great idea, Bon!" Well, too late to take that idea back now. "Maybe we'll get to see some girl skin out there today! It's way too hot out for sweaters and top buttons to be done up, eh eh?" Shima, playfully nudged Konekomaru's side as he waggled his eyebrows shamelessly. The tiny boy just rolled his eyeballs with a loud sigh. "Oh shaddup, Koneko. You know you wanna look too! Plus you could use some sun, dude. Girls don't like pastey looking guys ya know." Shima teased as he led the way over to the courtyard.

Shit. It really is too hot out, Bon thought as he loosened his necktie. His beige sweater vest was already laying discarded on the ground beside him. Unfortunately for Shima, none of the many girls socializing in the courtyard had found it as hot as he did and so they stayed in complete dress. This was something that he complained on and off about for the past ten minutes. But Bon hardly noticed anyways since his attention wasn't focused on the idle chat of his two best friends as they sat in a small circle on the grass, eating their lunches.

Across from him, under the shade of the large oak trees, sat Rin and Shiemi. He watched the pair from the corner of his eyes in a way he thought was quite stealthy until, "What are you looking at Bon?" Konekomaru craned his neck to see what was so interesting behind himself. This caught Shima's attention too, so he looked over to spot the pair.

"Checking out Shiemi, eh Bon?" he questioned slyly.

His cheeks reddened. "Of course not!" he said quickly."You're the only pervert here that stares at girls all the time."

Shima's hands flew up in show of peace, "hey, no need to throw insults, man." He chuckled. "We should ask them to come sit with us, doncha think?"

"I dunno..." Konekomaru sighed. "Bon and Rin may get in a brawl if they're within a meter of each other!" Bon didn't even bother to say anything in his own defense at that. "How come you too don't like each other anyways?"

"I like Rin just fine. But he's hard to get along with because he's such an idiot." Bon deadpanned. "besides, it's him that doesn't like me." He added in a lower voice.

"No way!" Shima almost yelled. "Rin thinks you're the coolest. He had this stupid list that you were like, at the top of." Konekomaru and Bon both gave him looks of disbelief. "Seriously, he showed me it. And I wasn't even on it! The guy's a total weirdo," he finished then sipped at his can of juice.

Rin thought he was cool? Bon felt a strange nervous flutter in his stomach.

"Well, weirdo or not, Rin's a cool guy too...and I wouldn't mind sitting with Shiemi either." Shima smirked as he stood up and made his way towards the two sitting under the trees.

The two that were still seated exchanged a look and a shrug and then followed their pink-haired pervert of a friend.

Later, Bon sat in his next class replaying lunch period in his head. How very uncharacteristic of him to not be paying attention. It couldn't be helped though, probably because the lesson was so boring. At least that's what he told himself once the bell had startled him out of his own thoughts. How could class be over already? Admittedly he'd done nothing the entire hour but think about his friends... Rin in particular.

The subject of the math test had come up during conversation after the two groups of friends had joined each other. Rin complained about how difficult it had been and how they hadn't been given enough time to complete it. Bon couldn't help but make a snide comment that he would be better suited to a remedial class if he'd thought that test had been difficult. Daggers were shot from blue eyes at brown ones, but before fists could fly, Shiemi had expertly cut the tension by asking Rin about the contents of his bento. Rin, instantly forgetting Bon's rudeness at the chance to gloat and impress people with his culinary skills, offered her a taste with a beaming smile. She went on in such a way about how great it was that he promised to make her a bento for tomorrow.

Bon felt his stomach drop at the offer. Then plummet further at the way Rin's cheeks turned bright red when the girl graciously accepted.

Why should he be jealous of that? Sure Shiemi was kind of cute, but he didn't like her that way. After sampling a bite of Rin's bento, [he had offered his other three friends a try too] he decided his jealousy was because of how delicious Rin's cooking actually was. He could definitely admit that he'd love it if the half-demon were to make his lunch for tomorrow too.

He was still thinking about Rin's amazing cooking all the way to cram school even. Damn that delicious yakisoba!

Cram class had gone very well that afternoon for Bon. He didn't have any fights with anyone and quietly paid attention like the studious teen he was supposed to be. That might've had something to do with the fact that Rin hadn't shown up for class. Although Kamiki was there, with her normal bitch-face on and making conceited comments, she was still easier to ignore than Rin.

Although he did spend some time entertaining ideas of why Rin wasn't in class, he soon settled on the idea that the half-demon was probably getting private lessons from Shura instead. As if that bastard was so special that they treated him differently from everyone else.

Bon almost scoffed right out loud at this in the middle of Yukio's lecture.


	2. Part 2

Losing my Religion

Part 2

Three days later on Monday morning found Bon sitting back in math class. The instructor was handing back the corrected math exams from last time.

"Anyone who didn't make a grade of at least 50% on this test must come in a half hour early to write a make-up one next class," she announced. At this, Bon noticed Rin's shoulders sag and shaggy mop of hair fall forward as his chin dropped slightly.

Some minutes later class was dismissed and Bon slowly made to gather up his books and leave. As he passed the desk two seats up and one over, he glanced at the student still sitting there with his head hung low. [Even Shiemi had left at this point] The graded paper sat on top the desk still as well. That sure was a lot of red ink on it.

"So how'd you do on the test?" Bon asked lowly, though the answer to that was already clear. Rin didn't even bother to lift his head and look up at the boy. "How do you think, Suguro?" he spat acidly. "Go ahead and make fun of me if you want, I don't care," then followed.

Poor Rin, he really did look dejected like that. Bon thought carefully about what to say next. "I could help you study for the make-up exam if you want," he said in an off-hand manner. Wait! He hadn't thought to say that. He'd thought only just enough to decide even he, Suguro Ryuji, shouldn't kick Okumura Rin while he was already down. But to actually help him study? Ugh, troublesome.

Big blue eyes peered up at him now. "You would do that? For me?" Rin asked skeptically, though a hint of hope shone in those baby blues of his.

Bon swallowed a nervous lump in his throat at that look. "Sure why not? We're friends aren't we?" Rin still eyed him suspiciously. Exasperated under the scrutiny of those eyes, Bon threw his hands up.

"Well you could just fail it again then if that suits you!"

Suddenly Rin's face changed expression. "No no no!" He grabbed at the other's arm. "I can't fail!"

Hmmm, reverse psychology. Didn't that kind of stuff only work on children? "OK then, wanna meet me after cram school this evening?" Rin nodded vigorously.

As the day wore on Bon found himself becoming nervous about the little study session he'd arranged for that evening. He'd never tutored anyone before, and he didn't actually study all that much himself. He was one of those lucky bastards that could memorize things after reading them only once. What if he couldn't help Rin learn anything?

Sheesh. Calm down, he thought to himself. If he couldn't teach Rin anything then oh well. The idiot didn't know anything anyways so he'd be no further behind. It shouldn't be any of Bon's concern...Though he found it kind of was still because that nervous feeling didn't leave him throughout even cram school, where he didn't do much besides stare at the back of Rin's head.

As soon as Yukio dismissed the students from class, Rin was right up in his face before he could even put his textbooks in his bag. "You didn't forgot you said you'd help me with math tonight, right Bon?" He leaned over the top of the desk with both hands planted upon it, his nose less than ten inches from Bon's. The now tutor leaned back a bit in his chair to preserve some personal space. He felt a small heat rise to his cheeks at his nickname coming from those lips. In a split second he thought maybe he should remind Rin he hadn't been given the privilege to call him that yet, but they were friends now and all his other friends called him Bon...

Speaking of other friends; both Konekomaru and Shima were starring at him from either seat beside him. Bon's cheeks became a bit hotter still. Deciding not to make eye contact with either of the two boys, in case his whole face burst into flame, he simply said, "Of course not," then made to exit the class with a goodbye wave to his two friends. Rin followed him out the door.

"We can study at my dorm. Yukio's on a mission tonight so it'll be empty, kay Bon?" Rin said once they were in the hall.

Ugh, there was that flutter in his stomach again. Seriously, what the hell?

Rin looked up at his stone-faced classmate when he didn't reply. "Just follow me," he sighed. Bon usually wore a sour look anyways so he didn't think anything of it and his quietness.

Back at the decrepit old dorm, Rin protested studying at the kitchen table because the chairs were just too hard, so the tutor found himself in the bedroom shared by the Okumura twins. If the entire dorm was empty, why did the two share a room anyways? But an even more pressing question was why did Bon feel so nervous about being in the bedroom? With Rin. Alone.

Despite the hot feeling on the back of his neck and the tightness in his throat, Bon managed to help the other teen work through a few math problems. Now Rin lay stomach down on his bunk, tail lazily flicking back and forth, as he chewed his pencil and concentrated on getting through an entire lesson of math questions.

The teen with the dyed hair sat on the floor, his back against Yukio's bunk, a textbook on occult herbs and medicines open on his lap. Every so often brown eyes would peer up from underneath blonde bangs to catch a peek at the swishing tail and its owner. He really wasn't even sure what page the textbook was open to since he was actually sneaking looks more than reading.

Bon had opted to keep any pins or ties out of his hair that evening. He wouldn't admit to anyone but himself though that it was because the bangs falling over his eyes were good cover if he wanted to watch Rin. The boy on the bed, however, had his blue-black hair pulled back from his face with the very same clip Bon had given him ages ago. A tiny smile played at the taller boy's lips over this. Rin looked pretty damn cute wearing the little barrette.

...! Did he really just think that?

Sure, he'd never thought Rin was ugly, or thought anything else about his looks for that matter, but cute? Bon took a moment to let his eyes rake over the other teen, completely forgetting to try and make it not obvious. Yes, he decided, Rin was definitely cute. The way his little nose wrinkled in concentration, how his long lashes fanned out over his big shocking blue eyes, the stretching of his lean muscles as he shifted the weight held up by his elbows. Even the damned tail, that should've been abhorrent looking on a human, had Bon mesmerized with the way it flicked about playfully. He felt a pleasant warmth stir in his core.

Lucky for him Rin was too busy working away to notice his blatant staring. It was practically a miracle that he was able to concentrate so fully on homework for such an extended time as twenty whole minutes! Bon must be a saint of a tutor.

A saint.

Something clicked in his mind at that. What the hell had he just been thinking? Son of the very high priest of Myouou Dharani, perfect scholarship student, bad-ass looking Suguro Ryuji; crushing over the son of Satan! It was all very _very_ wrong.

Suddenly, feeling as if he were some kind of dirty, Bon tore his gaze from the other's form. He had to get out of there. Away from Rin where he could think this through. He stood abruptly and walked the three steps to cross the small room. Roughly he grabbed Rin's tail, and attention, giving it a pretty good yank to vent his frustrations. "Hey! Aren't you finished yet? What's taking you so long, idiot?

"OW! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rin screamed at him in surprise. [Where the hell had this come from?] Flipping over quickly he desperately tried to snatch his own tail back from the jerk's grasp. Far too amused by that reaction, Bon smirked and tightened his grip a fraction.

"That fucking hurts you ape! LET GO!" blue eyes blazed with fury at the youth standing over him. Bon just snickered a little because as angry as Rin sounded it also seemed as if he could do no harm against him at this point. Otherwise his nose would've already been broken. Or worse.

"A little weakness of yours, eh?" Bon laughed. It felt good to have power over Rin in this moment. Lord knew Rin had showed him up more than once already. He was supposed to be the star exwire, not the half-demon.

"Fuck you, Suguro!" He practically hissed.

Brown eyes met blue and Bon immediately let go of the tail upon seeing the degree of anger in them. "Sheesh, calm down. I was just messing with ya," he claimed, holding his hands up in surrender. Rin possessively snatched up his own tail and held it close to his chest, guarding it from the other. "Yeah well, don't try that ever again... or else." he threatened with a sneer.

For a tense moment the two locked eyes, each trying to stare the other down. Brown eyes broke away first. "It's getting a bit late so I should go," said Bon as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and made for the exit. With that, Rin snapped out of his little fit.

"Okay, I'll see you to the door.

That night, between all the thoughts and all the guilt floating around in his head, Bon found that there was little room for sleep.

He thought about how cute Rin's face looked with his hair pinned back, and about how smooth that black tail had felt in his grasp. It was almost like the soft scales on a snake's belly and so warm it could even be called hot. He also thought about what Rin might feel if he knew the thoughts in his head. Would he be pissed? Probably. He thought about himself too. Since when had he ever crushed on anyone? Much less another boy? And not only was it a cute little school-boy crush. He finally realized just how bad he had it for Rin. Did this happen so gradually, like the sun moving across the summer sky, that he didn't even notice it's progression until it reached a horizon. How long had his heart been keeping him in the dark over this? Since Rin had arrived at the True Cross he couldn't rip his attention away from the boy. Since day one Rin had been pulling only the most intense reactions from him. There was no way for him to ignore the other, and now he knew exactly why.

Fuck, this was so messed up.

Maybe this was Rin's doing, using his demonic powers to seduce the monk. Why would he ever do that though? Maybe it wasn't intentional, another power the demon couldn't really control. Then why did it seem no one else was affected by it? Except maybe Shiemi. She seemed to like Rin. She stuck by him a lot anyways. It was hard to tell if they were just friends though.

That day [it felt like forever ago by now] he'd asked if Shiemi was Rin's girl it had been the boy who blushed and got defensive. Rin had also blushed nervously just the other day when he told Shiemi he'd make her bento. Bon felt a horrible constriction deep in his chest. Rin liked Shiemi. He just knew it now that he thought about it. Okay, Shiemi had a hot body, but fuck she could be so annoying! How could Rin like her?

Bon's malicious thoughts suddenly halted. He was envious of the small girl he realized. What the hell was wrong with him? Shiemi had nothing but kindness in her heart, which she wore on her sleeve. Besides, it wasn't like he wanted Rin to like him like that. ...Right?

...Of course he did. Shit.

Bon tossed and turned on his bed. Rin was another boy. Not to mention the son of fucking Satan himself! How could he ever face everyone at the temple ever again? His Father, his Mother too. What would they all think of him if they knew? His mom had given him the gears just because he'd dyed his hair for gods sake! Surely, he'd get disowned at best if he ever brought home to, as they say: _meet the parents_, such a high profile demon.

And what about his best friends, who almost never left his side, especially since the trio had departed Kyoto? They were so close, like brothers. Bon was sure he wouldn't be able to hide something like this from the two unless he was really careful.

Rarely did he not know what to do, but this time the longer Bon thought about it the more apparent it became that there was no easy solution. He was really in over his head this time.

He got up from his bunk, grabbing his juzu from the nightstand. He needed to meditate.


	3. Part 3

Losing My Religion

Part 3

Feeling like a zombie, and even looking a bit pale and lethargic like one, Bon barely managed to stay awake through all his day classes. It wasn't until he was subjected to the dim lighting of the cram school, and Yukio-sensei's calm even voice as he lectured, that the he finally succumbed to sleep.

The youngest Okumura stopped mid-lecture when he heard snores coming from behind him. Getting ready to yell at his older brother for sleeping in his class, Yukio turned from the chalk board only to be shocked at the sight of his most studious pupil head down face first on his desk snoring. Loudly too. Everyone else in the room also stared comically at their sleeping classmate. Some even twisted their backs round to get a good look at this unprecedented event.

"Suguro-san!" Yukio shouted loud enough to rouse him. Bon's rooster-like crest shot up in a heartbeat. His dazed brown eyes a bit bleary. A tiny drop of drool hung in the corner of his mouth. Both Shima and Rin laughed right out loud at his appearance. [Rin even pointed as he laughed.] Other students giggled quietly behind their hands at him. His face turned pink. It just made him look all the more ridiculous. "S-sorry Sensei," he stuttered.

"Are you feeling alright, Suguro-san?" Yukio inquired. He just nodded his head in affirmation quickly, still looking a tad embarrassed. "Then please pay attention in my class." With that the instructor returned to the lecture.

After the lesson was wrapped up and Bon had assured his overly-protective best friends that he was just a little tired today but otherwise fine, he made his way out the door to find Rin waiting for him in the hallway.

"So, Mr. Perfect-student snoring away in class today, eh?" he snickered then heartily slapped the older boy on the back as if to congratulate him. Bon felt a small current like electricity shoot down his spine at the brief contact. "Don't blame you man. Four-eyes is fuckin' boooooring!"

When Bon failed to comment or even make a face at that, Rin straightened up and said with a bit more seriousness, "I have to write that make-up test tomorrow morning." When there was still no comment, Rin looked up into brown eyes set in a stoney face. The demon sighed at the awkwardness and decided to just discard his pride since it didn't seem like the other would offer. "Could you help me out a bit more today, Bon?" and then quickly, "I know you're tired and all so it'd be cool if you can't and-"

"Sure, I'll help ya," Bon interrupted before he could even think about it. He was elated that Rin needed him for something and had, yet again, referred to him by nickname.

"Soooooooo, my place then?" Rin asked, a bit surprised the other had agreed and another bit surprised by the dopey-looking half-smile on the normally stone-etched face. Bon nodded yes, still smiling. "Ummmmmm, right now then?" Another nod. "...Okay then," Rin turned on his heel stiffly to lead the way, slightly weirded out at his friend's odd behavior. Since when had he ever seen such a look on that cool face? Never. He really must be tired, thought Rin.

Back at the twin's bedroom found the boys in a similar fashion to last time. One stretched out on his bunk pouring over his books and the other leaned up against the opposite bed on the floor again. Though, instead of sneaking looks at Rin, today Bon forced his eyes to stay glued to the textbook in his lap. Rin had kept his tail tucked under his shirt and out of sight today, mindful of not wanting a repeat of last night. So at least it's flicking about couldn't force his gaze to the demon. Even though he kept his eyes from straying to the other, he didn't have enough willpower to keep them from falling closed in sleepiness.

Having completed the last question, Rin yawned hugely and stretched out his limbs. Damn did math ever suck! But it was sucking a little less now that he at least understood it better thanks to Bon. Blue eyes turned to the other boy, only to find him with his head hung low. Was he asleep again? Rin quietly tip-toed over and crouched down to get a better look. Yup, out like a light. His eyes scanned the other boy's face for a second or two.

The strange realization came to him that Bon had a pretty cute face when he wasn't wearing his usual scowl. His features looked much softer and it gave away his young age when his brow wasn't creased with that tough-guy look. Lucky bastard that he was able to grow cool facial hair even, while Rin was stuck still looking like the kid he acted like. He frowned then closely inspected the brown whiskers, wondering if they felt coarse and scratchy like his father's had.

The moment his pointy finger poked the scruffy chin a low, "what the hell are you doing?" emitted from the resting teen. Rin was so startled he jumped a foot in the air and, just like a spooked cat's, his tail stuck straight up on end, escaping it's hiding spot.

Bon snickered as he stood up straight, stretching out his arms high above the shorter boy's head. When Rin didn't answer, just scowled at how the other boy was taller than him too, Bon spoke up again. "Wondering how to grow a beard? well good luck, you need to be a real man for that," he teased.

Fuming, Rin retorted, "Ha! You look like a retarded caveman with all that hair on your face! As if I'd wanna look anything like that!

"Well you look like the fucking devil with that damn tail coming out your ass!" Bon grabbed at the black appendage, but Rin saw it coming and smartly snatched a handful of bleached hair. A sub-epic struggle ensued.

"OW! What are ya a fuckin' girl? Quit pulling my hair!" screamed Bon. He shoved Rin hard with his free hand and followed him down to the floor with the force. They hit the hardwood with a large THUD! It hurt, but at least his hair didn't get ripped right out of his head instead.

Not missing a beat, even after the painful landing that he'd taken the brunt of, Rin shouted back, "Not until you let go of my tail, you low life! That's fucking cheap and you know it!"

Both boys froze in their struggles for a second, and glared daggers into each others eyes. Neither one was going to be the first to let go.

"Okay. On three." Bon suggested. At Rin's nod he began the count. When he hit the magic number they both quickly let go, each jumping up and a step back from each other for good measure.

Angry sparks almost flew between blue and brown eyes as both boys caught their breath. After a tense few seconds Rin huffed, "I'm not a monster." Bon felt a pang of guilt for the words he'd said about the tail, that its owner now clutched at defensively. "I'm half demon by blood only. My real Dad was Shiro," his tone was part anger, part sadness. The guilt became more heavy.

"M'sorry I said that. It's not actually true," Bon forced out in a gruff half-mumbled voice, then took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "But, do you really think I look like an ape?" He couldn't help but ask, even though he felt his self-esteem might shatter if Rin were to confirm he thought him ugly.

There was a short pause of silence from Rin as he broke eye contact to instead gaze at the floor with mock interest in it. Bon's stomach knotted. So he really was ugly.

"No," Rin sighed, still studying the grains of the floorboards. "You look totally cool." he rushed this part out past his lips. A light blush stole across the bridge of his nose and he threw his arms up in defeat. "There I said it! Happy now?" The blush then fanned out over his cheeks as well. Though his bright blue eyes narrowed at Bon angrily, as if the other had literally twisted his arm to get him to say those words. The weird combined expression of anger and blushing made Rin look even more cute than normal to Bon.

Indeed, he felt very happy to hear that, more than happy maybe, but he put on his best poker face to hide it. A small amount of rosy color still managed its way onto his face though. Both boys silently blushed away for a time.

Awkward.

"Ahem," Rin cut the tension. "So I finished most of those questions, and umm, could you go over this one I had to skip with me?"

"Sure," Bon replied.

They sat side by side on Rin's bed. The tutor taking him through the steps required to solve the problem. Then watched him work paaaaainfully slowly through the numbers.

Bon silently sighed in irritation when Rin's tail just barely brushed against a lock of blonde hair that spiked out the back of his head for the second time now. His scalp tickled from it so he reached back to scratch at it. The tail bumped his hand this time. Rin was concentrating so hard he didn't even notice, so he lightly grabbed it in his fist with annoyance to keep the damn thing still. Rin did notice this, but since the other wasn't yanking on it he subconsciously let it slide in favor of not interrupting his work. He was on a roll, and soooo close to finishing this last step.

That was until Bon started moving his thumb lightly, in a tiny stroking-like manner against his tail. The rest of his fingers still curled round to keep it pressed to the mattress and immobile between them.

Fuck that felt really _really_ nice. Rin's concentration was broken, but he continued to stare down at the workbook on his lap. Did Bon know he was doing that? Rin chanced a glance at the other boys face through the corner of his eye. He saw dark eyes fixed downwards on the black tail which twitched lightly in his grasp.

Not really thinking about what he was doing, Bon examined the appendage. It was so odd he couldn't really help using his thumb to curiously feel its texture. He marveled at how hot it felt until a suspicious noise escaped Rin. He froze. Somewhere between a moan and a purr, the sheer carnal quality of it forced an extra beat into the regular rhythm in Bon's chest.

Embarrassed and desperate to not let another sound like that escape, Rin quickly covered his mouth with both hands. His eyes were wide as he'd even surprised himself. What the hell was that noise anyway? He felt like an animal. Warmth continued to rush down his spine and swirl in his abdomen even though the other had stopped stroking with his thumb. Brown eyes stared into his now, slightly wider than normal from the small shock the noise had triggered throughout his body.

"What was that?" Bon whispered.

"I dunno. I-it's sensitive okay?" Rin said defensively. Feeling very embarrassed, he added, much louder than necessary, "I told you not to touch it didn't I?"

The lit-up look disappeared from brown eyes as they quickly hardened. "Well then keep it to yourself why don't ya?" Bon snapped back. He let go of the tail and stood up off the bed in one fluid motion. "We're done here, aren't we? 'Cuz I'm dying to hit the hay." It wasn't a lie really, just a sort of half truth.

Rin nodded yes at him from the bed. Bon walked out the door with a tiny wave and a "good luck tomorrow," without even looking back.


	4. Part 4

Losing My Religion

Part 4

Yukio was surprised to find Rin lounging on his bed, arms folded behind his head, when he returned to the dorm late that night. All the lights were still on and his brother didn't even bother to pause in his entranced stare at the ceiling to greet him home. "Brother, it's one AM." he called from the doorway.

Rin snapped out of it and finally looked over at him, "oh hey. Didn't hear you come in."

"Don't you have that make-up test tomorrow? You can't fail again. Get some proper sleep, okay?" Yukio pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking like some kind of strict librarian. Rin couldn't remember telling him he'd failed that test. Yukio probably had him bugged just so he could find things to nag him about. Seriously, where did his **younger** brother get off telling him when to go to bed? Actually they were, in all practicality, the same age... but still! He didn't have to act like his keeper.

"Yeah yeah, Your Moleyness. I'll get right on that," he grumbled as he stepped past his twin, making his way out to the bathroom to wash up before bed.

Yukio was left alone in the room to wonder at Rin's moodiness.

Under the spray of a hot shower, Rin scrubbed himself in an almost furious manner. He was so mad at himself still. How could he act like that in front of his friend? If he hadn't already, Bon probably thought he was a total freak now. In this moment, Rin felt that he'd be completely right.

"This is all your fault," he growled out, roughly catching hold of his tail. It twitched in his hands as if it had a mind of its own. He bared pointy teeth at it as he set to work lathering shampoo into the hair at the tip. As he massaged the soap in he couldn't help but remember the feel of Bon's strong fingers gently stroking as they'd done earlier. Tingling heat blossomed throughout his body.

What the hell was wrong with him? Bon wasn't someone he should be thinking about like this. Couldn't the two just barely stand each other on a good day? This just couldn't be natural. Well probably for a demon like him it was. Anything on two legs could probably get him hot and bothered.

Despite the absolute wrongness of it, Rin could feel the heat start to pool in his groin and manifest into an erection harder than ever. He itched to touch it so he allowed himself the pleasure, imagining Bon's fingers ghosting over his skin instead of his own.

Rin abandoned all negative thoughts and instead fantasized away. He squeezed his eyes shut and was out of the shower, his imagination taking him back to his bed, where he'd had the other boy only a few hours ago. The small room would be filled with the animal-like sounds he didn't even know he could make until that very evening. His strokes quickly turned into a rough fisting. All the while he could almost hear Bon's gravelly voice next to his own purrs. Words he'd never even heard the other boy speak rung in his pointed ears. Rin was pretty good at make-believe.

_It feels good, don't it?_

Tension built up to a maddening height in his body. The star of his perverted fantasy taking him closer and closer to the edge with each heated word. That sexy accent made his breath rush.

He wanted those hands to make him come with such greed it was almost crazy. Bon wouldn't be the kind of guy to tease, he was sure of it. He picked up the pace of his jerking as his heart rate did the same. When his orgasm finally crested, it washed over him in one giant wave. One hand on his spurting cock, the other clamped over his lips to keep in any vocals, but a small grunt still managed it's way out. He was panting like a dog.

As the little after ripples of pleasure vibrated along every nerve, and his knees unlocked, Rin tried to remember if he'd ever come so hard in his life before, and as a side thought, so fast. Inpatient as was his character, he was always all business in his masturbation, never bothering to take the time for a drawn-out conclusion. But this time had taken like two minutes. Max. Apparently his arch rival was an excellent fantasy prop for him. Ugh, how would he ever be able to look the other straight in the eyes again?

Early the next morning, far too early in fact, Rin sighed tiredly as he placed his pencil upon his desk. Finally, he was done the stupid make-up test. And if he didn't feel so exhausted he might have had the energy to actually feel pretty good about it. He'd answered every single question, and there was still six minutes before regular math class started. He was pretty sure he'd get a passing grade on this one, but was still afraid to hope. It wouldn't be a huge surprise if he'd done it all wrong, or the test paper spontaneously combusted, or imploded, or something else equally as crazy before he was able to hand it in. He hastily made his way to the front of the room to give it to the teacher before anything like that could happen.

At that moment Bon chose to walk through the door, looking cool as ever, arriving five minutes early for class. Their eyes met. Any extra minute in the same room as calculators and math books was a minute far too long in Rin's opinion, but he didn't even have a chance to comment on how much of a nerd the other teen was, because you see he was far too busy blushing and feeling awkward. Somehow the punk was more sexy than cool that morning. He quickly tore his gaze from from those brown eye's and remembered to breathe.

As Rin fled back to his seat in excuse to turn his face away, he heard that rough voice drenched with the accent, "good morning, Sensei." His cheeks became even hotter.

Unlucky for Rin, the other walked right up to his desk a second later. "Hey Rin, how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" he replied, head tilted down in hopes of concealing his blush.

"Ummm, the test? what else?" Bon asked in a tone implying it should have been obvious.

"Oh yeah... Yeah, it was fine. I think I passed." Rin mumbled.

"You think? You studied like half the evening! Tch, hopeless." he ran a hand through his dyed stripe as if exasperated by the other teen.

Rin's short temper flared at that. "Yeah well not all of us can be Mr. Straight-A's, Cock-Hair!"

The teacher cleared her throat loudly. Bon's left eye twitched dangerously. Rin's face turned beet red.

"R-rooster-hair I meant!" He stammered, already way beyond embarrassed at this point. Way to give wind to everyone what was on his mind at the moment!

Bon scoffed, then went to take his own seat. Rin just slumped in his chair, his body so tense it was like a rock. Shit, so not smooth.

Rin didn't even bother trying to listen to the lecture on mathematics that morning. He just thought about how stupid he was, and how stupid Bon was to make him feel so stupid, until he grew too tired of that and instead thought about how he should start pretending he needed glasses. That way he could paint open eyes on them and sleep through every boring class but appear awake. He could steal a pair of Yuki's. It was pure genius.

Near the end of the lesson Rin was drawn from his glasses snatching plots when the teacher slapped a paper with a big 100% written at the top in red marker on his desk. "Great work Okumura! I don't think I've ever seen such an improvement before." The middle-aged woman smiled down at him genuinely.

A huge grin split Rin's face. Not ever had he gotten one-hundred percent on a test before! It was an actual miracle, and it was all thanks to Bon.

The end-of-the-period bell rang. Rin forgot all about being grumpy, about being tired, about how he was supposed to feel awkward and angry towards his friend. He jumped up from his seat and marched two seats down, shoving the paper right into Bon's nose. The teen swatted at the paper forcing him to pull it back into reading distance. Normally narrow brown eyes blinked widely at the big red 100%.

Rin grinned at him hugely, so he grinned back and raised up his hand for a well deserved hi-five. But instead of taking the hi-five, the demon practically attacked the other boy with a bear-hug. One long arm wrapped around his broad shoulders, the other around the back of his head crushing it into Rin's hard chest. As ecstatic as he was at his very first A+, the black-haired boy was almost vibrating and didn't even hear the muffled shouts of the other as he struggled to free himself from the inhumanly strong clutches. When Bon finally managed to pry Rin off of him he gasped in some much needed air.

"This is all thanks to you!" Rin said happily. He was still grinning and holding up the now crumpled paper.

"So you thank people by trying to suffocate them?" Bon wheezed. Rin just laughed that obnoxious though adorably hearty laugh of his.

"Seriously Bon, you're the best."

He blushed deeply at the praise, "Yeah, you can just call me Suguro-sensei!"

Both of them laughed at the absurdity.


	5. Part 5

Losing My Religion

Part 5

* * *

><p>A wonderful mood followed Rin all throughout the day and late into the evening. He whistled a spontaneous tune as he moved around the kitchen with a chef's expertise.<p>

Yukio came to the doorway right in the middle of the light-hearted song. He listened for a while, silently observing his cheery twin. Normally Rin was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy [if he wasn't throwing an angry fit that is], but today Yukio noticed that he was in even higher spirits than usual. The corners of his lips edged up slightly. Seeing his brother genuinely happy never failed to make him feel the very same.

"You sure look like you're in a good mood today," he remarked.

Rin turned from the counter to face his brother. He cradled a large bowl in his left arm, and used his right to stir the contents with a wooden spoon. "Oh, do I?" Rin smiled so big that Yukio could see almost all his pearly pointed teeth. It was contagious. He smiled back.

"Yeah, you're practically glowing."

"Welllll-," his older brother, Yukio wouldn't exactly say "pranced" but there was a definite lightness to the steps, moved towards the fridge. "It might have something to do with-" he flung his arm out to point at a paper tacked to the fridge with a magnet. Batter flew off the spoon and across the room. Yukio grimaced, but Rin paid it no mind. "-This!"

He squinted at the paper from behind his lenses, making out only the big red 100% from where he stood, but it was enough to understand why Rin was in such a great mood. His eyes grew wider than ever now in amazement.

"Congratulations, brother!"

Rin just smiled even bigger, if that was even possible, and walked back to pour some batter into the pan he had heating on the stove.

Deciding to make some tea, Yukio went to rummage through the cupboard in search of the electric kettle. As he filled it with water at the sink he chatted with his twin. "See? I knew you're a smart guy. All you needed was to apply yourself." Rin rolled his baby blues. How was it his brother managed to sound naggy even when praising him?

"Yeah, well I didn't do it all on my own," Rin admitted.

"You cheated?" Yukio immediately questioned like some kind of higher authority figure. He should have known! Rin plus math should never equal A+.

Rin just laughed at the furious/surprised stare he got. "No! I just meant that Bon helped me study... nice to know that's the first thing you think of from me though." Rin made a face as though he'd just been sucking on lemons. "...know I'm a smart guy indeed...spotty-four-eyed-..." he muttered as he scooped the first crepe out of the pan.

"Sorry," Yukio apologized feeling a bit sheepish. But he reminded himself that it was more the pattern of Rin's past behaviors when it came to academic performance at fault for the acusation rather than he himself. Rin's track record just plain sucked afterall. When finished with plugging in the kettle he stared off into space, no doubt pondering something.

The oil in the pan sizzled and popped when Rin poured in more batter. There was still some left in the bowl. Just then he got the great idea to make a lunch for Bon as well. He wanted to do something nice for the guy in return, because really, it was super cool of Bon to tutor him.

Bon was turning out to actually be one of the best friends Rin had ever had. Not that he had many friends to compare, but that was beside the point.

There were many reasons Rin was glad toknow the other teen. Not only did he look cool, but he was also smart, brave, and pretty damn useful in battle. He wasn't the kind of guy to let people down either, and though Bon often shouted and threw fits, Rin understood most of the time it was because he was actually kind of sensitive and had been hurt. After all, he was the exact same way when it came to his own temper. Lastly, the older teen had this surprising habit of, after acting all pissy and angry, saying just the right thing to throw a complete curveball and show that the way he acted wasn't because he didn't like Rin, but rather that he did care for him very much as a friend.

Rin now realized that, even though Bon made it a point to scowl all the time and act mean, on the inside he was completely squishy-soft! It shed the hard-looking man in the most adorable light to figure all this out about him. Rin couldn't decide if that made him want to puke or to swoon... or to track down the other that very instant and badger him relentlessly. That would probably be fun.

Yup, Rin had the 'tough-guy' completely figured out now... Rin blushed, too busy being lost in his Bon-centric thoughts to bother suppressing it. But it didn't matter because the other occupant of the kitchen was paying no attention to him anyways. Yukio simply stared at the thin wispy steam as it rose from the kettle.

By the time the kettle started to whistle he finally looked towards his brother. He watched as Rin carefully placed some strawberries and melon (that he'd somehow managed to cut quite artfully in the short time it took the water to boil) so they sat perfectly angled in each of the three boxes laid out on the counter. "Why are you making three bento?" Yukio asked curiously, as he pulled the kettle's plug from the socket.

Rin paused mid whistle to answer with a simple, "one's for Bon." the whistling resumed.

A sudden illumination took up in aqua eyes.

Wasn't bringing such a carefully made lunch something you did for the person you especially liked? And since when had his brother started calling Suguro by nickname?

Yukio had seen the way his brother reacted to everything the other teen did from the start. He had also noticed the way Suguro himself had done little else but stare at his brother during his class lately.

The younger Okumura might wear glasses, but nothing escaped his vision. He easily put two and two together. Still, it was never smart to assume.

"You and Suguro have been getting along well lately, eh?" he tried not to let his suspicions leak into his tone. At the same time he rummaged through the cupboards for tea, trying to make himself not look too involved in the conversation. He leaned so far towards the cupboard his nose was almost in it and glanced to the left at his brothers face.

"yeah... I guess we have." Rin smiled as he placed the lids on the bento. Yukio analyzed that smile. It held a definite dreamy quality. He was onto something, he knew it. And that something was getting more and more interesting.

"So how come you two aren't fighting anymore?" Yukio placed a tea bag in each of the two cups he also brought from the cupboard. Even as he poured the hot water he kept glancing at Rin as he worked on the nicest looking bento he'd ever made to date. Patiently he waited for a reply to his question, but it seemed his older brother was too caught up in what he was doing to give one.

Rin pulled some blue ribbon from a drawer and cut three lengths of it. Was it just Yukio's imagination, or did he take an extra second or two to tie the ribbon in a bow just right on the last of the three boxes?

Finally finished with the lunches, he set them away in the fridge for tomorrow. Yukio brought the cups over to the table and motioned for the other to join him. Before moving to take his seat, Rin pulled a couple cubes of ice from the freezer

The twins sat opposite of each other, the cubes crackled when Rin dropped the ice into his teacup. Yukio repeated himself, "What changed that you aren't fighting with Suguro anymore?"

"Well," Rin paused for half a second to sip at his tea. His memory supplied him with a flash image from last night of him and Bon rolling around on the floor pushing and hair pulling like five year olds. They still fought obviously... But Yukio didn't need to know about that. "He's an asshole... but he's actually a really nice guy!" Rin chuckled when he realized how that sounded. "That make any sense at all?"

Yukio thought of the teen in question for a second, "yeah, it makes perfect sense actually," he laughed as well.

Next came a long drawn silence. Rin sipped at his tea again and Yukio tried to calculate how much more prying he could get in before his brother caught on to what he was doing. Sure he could out right ask, but if Rin didn't want to answer then tricking it out of him would be the only way. Subtlety had always been more his style anyways.

"Have you two been hanging out a lot then?" Not a question that would get a very revealing answer. Unless Rin happened to let something slip. This was Yukio's hope, not to ask anything out of the ordinary, but to just keep the conversation going in the right direction and eventually Rin would tell him something he wanted to hear.

Rin peered up into Yukio's face. A sparkle of wonder at his line of questioning could clearly be seen in blue eyes. Damn, caught! His twin knew him far too well.

Again Rin took a sip from his cup, closing his eyes as he did so. When his gaze returned to Yukio it was void of suspicion.

"No, just to study twice," Rin replied. He then quickly added, "I should get to sleep early. Didn't get enough of it last night." He was up and already at the kitchen doorway by the time Yukio said, "Goodnight, brother."

Rin stretched his arms out and yawned as he walked over the his bed. What a long day. Rin had never had more thoughts and emotions about one person in his entire life time as he had in this one day. He'd gone from using Bon as masturbation fuel to obsessing over how great he was, all in little more than twenty-four hours. It was a wonder he was able to stomach any food with just how sickening it all was... not to mention all the butterflies in there making him warm and pleasantly queezy [how was that even possible?]. By now it wasn't a matter over weather he wanted Bon, or had a crush on him, or whatever anymore. Or even if he wanted to want him. He was falling fast. There was no way to deny it or feel upset about it really. No point in beating himself up over it.

So then the question was, what should he do about it? Pretend it didn't exist and just let it be? No. He could already tell that'd never work. He was craving the other boy's attention like nobody's business and Rin always did what he wanted, no matter if it was good for him or what anyone else thought. So what other choice was there then, besides the obvious?...

Rin pulled the covers back, disturbing Kuro who had already been napping on them, and lay himself down. The demon cat curled up against his side when he was settled and softly purred.

Was Bon even like that at all? Rin couldn't very well jump head first into trying to win him over if he didn't have a snowflake's chance in hell to begin with. That would just be plain awkward, or possibly even ruin their friendship. Rin may be a bit of a ditz at times, but he wasn't stupid. He knew his actions had repercussions, he just never cared about those repercussions before. But _this_, this was too sensitive an issue to risk fucking up. Rin tried to summon up what he'd heard referred to as "gay-dar" before. Hmmmm, how to turn it on? He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration for a moment. Nothing came to him. Damn.

He could always ask his twin's opinion on the matter. Yukio was a good judge of character and a four-eyed know it all to boot. But with the way he'd been all nosy already today it wouldn't be a good idea. Rin could just imagine it, "so you think Bon's a homo?" Yeah, that didn't sound suspicious at all. Rin would have to figure this one out on his own first at least before bringing it up with anyone else. Even if that anyone was the one person he could truly say he trusted to always be there for him.

Because really, there were just some things you couldn't admit out loud if you wanted save yourself the awkwardness. After all, his little brother never mentioned a word about Shiemi to him, and even Rin could tell there had so be **something** going on there with all the blushing. Honestly, it was like the atmosphere got fluffy with barf-worthy cuteness every time the two got near. Maybe that was the reason, as adorable as Shiemi was, that Rin could only see her as a sister-like best friend. If his brother had a thing for the girl then she was off limits. It was just one of those unspoken rules.

So what made a guy like other dudes anyways? Somehow they must be like girls to like boys, right? Well, Bon did wear jewelry and style his hair everyday. But he was the exact opposite of girly despite that. Rin never gave a shit about his appearance and took all of five minutes each morning to get ready. Sometimes he even forgot to brush his hair, and he himself was at least bi seeing as how he had the hots for Bon. So none of those things could clue him into his crush's orientation.

Abandoning that train of thought to nowhere, Rin came up with a better idea. He should try a little flirting! When a guy liked someone he would test the waters with them by dropping a few small cues for the other person. At least that's how it worked on TV.

But, Oh yeah, Rin didn't know the first thing about how to flirt. He couldn't even imagine what it might be like if he tried that with Bon, but he just knew it wouldn't be pretty. Ugh, it was hopeless thinking about it anymore. He might as well just get some sleep tonight for all the non-existent progress he was making.


	6. Part 6

Note: I'm losing steam!...or I don't have enough alone time to write often. I know, excuses, excuses. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

><p>Losing My Religion<p>

Part 6

Bon smiled to himself as he walked through the halls of the academy. He'd managed to avoid Rin completely since yesterdays math class and it was already noon the following day. That made today a success so far in his mind.

The best way to get through this... this _dilemma_ of his, was to just to act normal and eventually the problem would go away on its own, right? And that was all the more likely to happen the less he saw Rin. Out of sight, out of mind... [Only sort of though, if how much he thought of the boy today was any indication] Besides, he doubted his stomach could handle anymore encounters with the half-demon after that stunt he'd pulled yesterday. He could remember clear as day the feel of Rin's arm around his shoulders and back, pressing his face to his uniform shirt. But the part that made him feel as if a hundred butterflies were having a party in his stomach, was the soft scent that was, if he had to use words to describe, like spiced-earth which lingered underneath the heavier smell of laundry soap and fabric starch. It was Rin. The fact that he could even take a millisecond to commit that scent to infallible memory over the burning need in his lungs for proper air, which he was denied by the crushing embrace, said just how badly he was afflicted by this curse.

"Hey! Hey, Bon!"

Speak [or rather thoughts] of the devil...

He spun around at the call to find Rin rushing through the hoards of other students towards him. For a moment he considered ignoring the teen and continuing on his way in hopes that the other wouldn't be able to catch up with him. He couldn't do that though, they had already made eye contact. It would be obvious he was trying to avoid him. Besides what if Rin had something important to say? He waited.

Rin grinned brightly when he caught up and held out a small box tied shut with a blue ribbon to him. Bon arched one eyebrow at it in question. "What's that?"

"It's lunch. I made it for you as a thanks for all your help," Rin was positively beaming.

Bon now felt as if the hundred butterflies all popped speed and decided to have a rave in his stomach.

Didn't that idiot realize how weird this was? Probably not since he must only think of him as a regular old friend. Bon was, in actuality, the weird one this time.

He took the offered box with a shy sounding, "thanks." Why did his very own vocal chords have to defy him now? And why did that fool have to keep smiling at him like that? Bon didn't need a mirror to know he was blushing like mad at this point...

When Rin failed to simply leave like he'd hoped, just continued to grin up at him stupidly, Bon pondered his next move. He was supposed to go meet Konekomaru and Shima in the cafeteria, but he didn't want to invite Rin along. Shima had already caught him more than once staring at Rin in class. The pink-haired teen had even given him a funny smirk the last time, and even though Koneko would never let on that he knew something Bon didn't want him to, the boy was a more keen observer than Shima. You should never underestimate the small quiet ones. The two knew him better than anyone else did, and so Bon feared they might actually be able to hear the racing of his heart when Rin was near.

Aside from all that, Bon still would have to spend lunch period with Rin. It would be just plain rude after he'd gone through the trouble of making him a bento not to. Not that he wasn't rude to him on a near regular basis, but he did have enough manners to know where to draw the line.

"How 'bout we sit outside?" he suggested.

Rin agreed quite enthusiastically then proceeded past Bon, grabbing his wrist as he went, so he could drag the other through the halls at his accelerated pace. As much as Bon was having trouble getting over the small fact that Rin was _almost_ holding his hand, he didn't even have the capacity to protest being pulled around. And so he uncharacteristically followed behind Rin in a happy daze.

The pair found a bench that was shaded by some trees outside the front of the school. They sat side by side in silence, one scarfing down his lunch like there might not be a tomorrow, the other picking at his own like the bird his hair made him resemble. Bon couldn't help but feel tension of an odd sort hanging in the air around them, and it made his nerves tight as the strings on an instrument.

"Whadsa maddar? Domchu-" Rin swallowed his mouthful, "-like it?" As if his dinning habits weren't already bad enough, he even went so far as to point at Bon with his chopsticks. Bon eyed him with one arched brow and his upper lip ever so slightly raised in disgust. Seriously, why did he have to like this guy of all people?

"Ew! Swallow your food before you talk to me, why don't ya? I don't want you spitting all over me, idiot."

Rin laughed, as if what he'd said was funny rather than mean. Strange. Wasn't he supposed to get angry and insult him back?

"I didn't even!" Oh good, here came the argument Bon was expecting. "So quit being a fuckin' priss and eat your food, why don't ya?" The last part sounded like a mocking parrot, with the way Rin tried to copy the other boy's gruff voice and accent.

Normally, Bon would be right up to taking the bait when Rin teased him, but that face he was making, it was just too funny to not laugh at. He could only assume with the way he was squinting his eyes and scrunching his brow that Rin was trying to make himself like a mirror as he faced Bon. It was way overdone though and his mouth was so obviously trying to scowl against a smile that it twitched with the effort. It was a face only a weirdo could wear and a mother could love. Bon's severeness cracked into a grin and he chuckled warmly at Rin's awful humor.

The look melted from Rin's face, as did the tension from the air, as he started to laugh as well.

"Ah, thank god!" Rin elbowed Bon with good nature in the side, "You've been looking so serious this whole time I was scared your hair might start greying by the end of lunch even through all that dye!" He sighed a small sigh. "I like hanging with you, but I don't wanna catch your stress. That shit's contagious you know!"

"So is your idiocy." Bon lightly bopped Rin on the top of his shaggy head before scoping up one of the savory crepe rolls into his mouth. His taste buds sang with joy. He chewed slowly as to enjoy the morsle a bit longer. After swallowing he just had to ask, "Where did you learn to cook like this anyways?"

"Self taught!" Rin beamed with pride and not an ounce of humbleness. He knew he was good. "Amazing, aren't I?"

"Tch," Bon scoffed, "yeah, conceited too."

"I could teach you if you want," Rin offered and then added with a sly smirk, "then you wouldn't have to be so jealous of my great skills."

Bon considered the offer for a moment. Cooking was a skill he really did lack, and with his mom not around sandwiches and instant noodles had become dietary staples at school. While it was fun at first to eat junk all the time, by now it was starting to get old.

"You'd teach _me_ to cook?" He asked incredulously. It just didn't seem like something a guy like him would be very good at or even enjoy. He imagined he would look quite out of place in a kitchen. But then again, he would have never pegged Rin to be the culinary master he was. Bon would put a bet on it though that the half-demon would look damn cute in an apron. He quickly evacuated the mental image of it from his mind. Gotta keep cool here, he thought.

"Yeah, I'll teach _you_ to cook. My place, tonight." Rin was never one to back down from a challenge, and he'd said it with arms crossed over his chest and such finality, that it would be hard for Bon to say no now. "It'll be fun! I promise." Rin added at the sour look Bon gave him.

Cooking lessons with Rin in that big empty dorm... Would it be just the two of them again in the old building? Bon should really say he didn't want to, or make up an excuse, or do _something_ to get out of it! But, instead of an argument a simple, "Sure," came out of his mouth when he opened it. Why was that one word of committal so easy to utter that you could get yourself into trouble without even thinking first? He was sitting way too close to Rin, and idiocy actually was contagious after all. That had to be it.

"Great!" Rin pumped a fist in the air, looking far too excited for something like a normal cooking lesson. It sat like a bad omen in Bon's mind and he scowled his usual scowl times two.

"Sheesh, Bon! Don't look like that, you might hurt my feelings," Rin made puppy eyes. "...or give yourself wrinkles. Seriously man, you need to relax."

Bon dropped the scowl. "Now you sound like Shima," he smirked.

...Oh shit! He'd forgotten about Shima and Konekomaru.

He pulled his cell phone out from his pocket, which he'd left on silent for class. Sure enough the little new message icon flashed on the display. He opened it.

_from: Koneko ^..^_

_We've been waiting for you in the cafeteria. Where are you?_

Bon fired back a quick reply: _Sorry, had to stay after class to help teacher with something. Don't wait up for me.  
><em>

It was a lame excuse, and he could just imagine what Shima would say when he saw it [something along the lines of; how could he act like a goody-too-shoes while looking like such a punk], but Bon wasn't used to lying and so he wasn't the best at making them up.

"Who you talking to?" Rin leaned in close to get a peak at the cell screen. Bon hastily shut it off and hid it back in his pocket.

"No one. Just Koneko," he said quickly.

"Oh, your posse coming to meet us?" Rin questioned.

A slight twitch tweaked at one brown eye. "They're not my posse already!" Rin just snickered a bit instead of looking threatened by the anger in his voice. Bon's eyes rolled this time. "And no, they aren't coming... They're busy." He lied. Again. He hoped Rin wouldn't ask what they were busy with because he was running out of lies really fast here.

"Too bad," Rin paused to, what would appear to be, think, "oh well, guess it just means I get you all to myself." He finished off the sentence with a wink and a pointy-toothed smirk that were both so fast Bon wasn't sure he hadn't just imagined them.

Imaginary or not, it still made his neck warm and his throat dry. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He felt so awkwardly surprised that he couldn't even ask. Rin was already back to finishing off his fruit milk anyways, acting as if he'd never even made the flirty little comment, so Bon had no choice but to not mention it. Quirky as he was, Rin had a tendency to make stupid comments. That's all it was, Rin being Rin, nothing more. Bon tried to explain this to his racing heart, but the damn thing didn't want to listen.


	7. Part 7

Note: This chapter starts a bit boring, sorry. But you might enjoy it anyways! Thanks so much for reading, And thanks again for words of encouragement from the fans of this story! Much love to you all XD MWAH!

* * *

><p>Losing My Religion<p>

Part 7

After cram class Bon hurried back to his dorm while Shima was occupied with futile attempts at flirting with Kamiki and Konekomaru was too busy trying to keep him in check, or at least keep him from embarrassing himself too much, to notice Bon's departure. Rin had told him to come right over if he wanted to eat dinner on time, but even though the demon insisted he had said he needed to go to his place first and would meet him within an hour. Now that he was back at the dorm he didn't know why he'd even bothered to go all the way there in the first place. The only reason he didn't leave with Rin to his place as soon as class finished was that he didn't want Shima and Konekomaru to know he was spending the evening with him again. It wasn't normal for the two to spend so much time together, so it would be naive to think it would go without suspicion. Either that, or Bon was being paranoid.

Now that he thought of it, The dorm wasn't a good place to be if he wanted to avoid either of the boys since they both roomed with him. That actually made it the worst place. He felt a deep frustration with himself settle in his gut. Since when had he ever felt the need to be so shady? This wasn't him. Hiding things, and even lying. Though the things he'd said that day were hardly such, more like fibs, as small as they were. But still, for things intangible they weighed heavier than bricks upon his shoulders. As a good Buddhist, better still, as a good person, Bon was not the dishonest type and it bothered him more than such small things would a lesser man.

With a weary sigh he figured he might as well make the trip to his room worthwhile, so he rummaged in the closet for something to change into. He pulled on one of the few pairs of street clothes he owned. Plain jeans and a orange and white striped v-neck. With no more use for hanging around the small room, and the chance of his friends showing up any minute, Bon decided to make his way over to Rin's.

Soon he found himself standing at the front entrance to the old dorms thinking that perhaps he should have checked in the mirror back at his place to see if he looked okay. The little insecurity was fleeting though. Who the hell would care how he looked? He was only going to see Rin after all. The demon-boy didn't notice half of the world's objects until he tripped over them. Well maybe that was exaggerating a bit... but still, he doubted Rin would pay any more attention to his looks than he did his studies. He paused before knocking to take a large calming breath in.

As if he'd been waiting close by it for his friend's arrival, the door flew open four seconds later to reveal the smiling black haired boy. "Took you long enough!" he exclaimed as he motioned the other inside.

Bon didn't bother to argue the fact that he was well within the hour he'd committed to. He simply said, "you're just impatient," as he removed his shoes. Rin glared at him for that.

He eyed the boy down and then up again when he noticed the unfamiliar attire. He'd never seen Bon out of his uniform before and he really approved on the lack of it. The often severe looking teen appeared more relaxed somehow without it. "What?" Bon snapped at the twice over he was given. Rin's behavior had him feeling a little self conscious and the fact that the half-demon held that power over him with a simple look made him annoyed in turn. He did however like the attention and the excitement it awarded him... He forced his breathing to come evenly.

"Nothing. You just look good is all," Rin said with nonchalance. He turned on his heel a millisecond later to lead the way the through the building. Bon stood shocked at the entrance way for a moment, then physically shook the charge from his body with a quick toss of his head from side to side and followed.

He'd just barely made it through the door and already he wondered how he would ever make it through the evening. Rin was sure to put his heart under arrest by the end of it.

As it turned out, Rin wasn't that great a teacher and gave his pupil the menial task of cutting carrots and other vegetables while he himself cooked and mixed all the ingredients. Bon felt more like an assistant. He finished with the pile of veggies and inspected them. His small julienne cuts were nowhere near as uniform as as the ones Rin had made in a demo, and it had taken him twenty times as long too. He frowned not liking being bested at anything, especially by Rin.

He leaned against the counter and watched the master of the kitchen work.

"We're not actually going to make the noodles?" he asked as Rin poured some store bought udon out of a vacuum pack into boiling water.

"No, it would take too long," he replied. "besides I wanted to show you something easy for your first time."

Bon snorted in annoyance. "No kidding. How hard could soup be? And you still have me doing nothing but cutting vegetables!"

"I would've had you do the rest if that didn't take you so long!" Rin pointed at the mound of lopsided, irregular sticks. " I can't see how it did anyways," he goaded and then snorted out a small laugh at Bon's expense.

Bon's cheeks tinged lightly with pink and he scowled. "Whatever. Your still a lousy teacher."

Several minutes (and insults) later, Rin placed the creation of their labor in the fridge. And Bon, being as combative as possible, because that's just how he rolled around Rin, had to debate with him over whether it was really necessary to chill the stuff after they'd just heated it. He was certain he had a good point when an exasperated Rin quickly ran out of reasons and finally ended the disagreement with the feeble argument: "That's just how it's made, okay!" Bon smirked like a know it all, but let the other have his way. Even if he had to go hungry for one more hour, he was happy as long as he was right.

And so the boys sat at the table opposite one another, waiting for the hour to be up. Rin had made them some tea and Bon felt content to be mostly silent and half listen to Rin, who yammered on about unimportant things. Even with the the half-demon going on noisily, his tail and arms moving fluidly through the air as he talked, the tea and kitchen table worked their unexplained magic on the atmosphere, making it calm and domestic respectively. The nervous tension caused by his proximity to Rin quickly seeped out of Bon's muscles and he smiled easily.

He allowed himself to simply enjoy the others company in its entirety, and let the friendly warmth of the smaller teen slip over him with no need to grasp its easiness. He felt humbled at being so lucky to have someone like Rin in his life. Someone in the middle of everything complicated, yet simple in a pure way on his own. Bon now realized he could learn a thing or two from this person. As his ears filled with the the animated voice and melodic chuckles, he drown himself in the flashes of excitement and happiness that rolled their way like gentle waves in the blue oceans that were expressive eyes.

In their endless depths, and the moment, Bon lost himself.

A feeling of unmatched calm settled over him. Never before had he heard the hum of everything so crystal clear. Not even when sat cross-legged, beads in hand, on the floor of the still temple of myou dha, silent mantras moving upon his lips for hours. Not even kneeled behind his father with the beautiful chant caressing his ears, the old man's gentle strength encompassing him. Now, it was all around him, it was in him, a ghost of a whisper yet deafening all at once. He could feel the vibrations, the lucent elegance of everything.

It must have shown on his face somehow, because the words abruptly stopped flowing from Rin's mouth and it hung part ways open instead of continuing its flapping. His eyes were lit with something layered beneath awe as he gaped in silence at Bon. One would have thought he'd seen the dying streak of a shooting star slash at the dark sky or the billowing curtains of the aurora light up the night for the very first time. The monk had no idea what the look in his own eyes was at that moment, but Rin must have been able to perceive from them at least some of the great peace and wholeness he felt if that stricken look meant anything.

With deep brown eyes trained to blue, Bon smiled softly at Rin.

He lifted the steaming teacup to his mouth to find the contents still very hot. Gently, with puckered lips, he blew across its surface and watched the tiny ripples his breath created.

Suddenly missing those soft eyes on him, Rin searched Bon's abnormally at ease face. He looked so different from usual like that. It was a deep contrast to the usual dangerous aura he exuded. That same one that Rin had always been attracted to and had very recently found sex appeal in. Different, but still the same old Bon. And Rin felt the pull to the other no less than normal. Far from it in fact, there was a gravity stronger than ever in that moment. He looked so young like that... and handsome. Beautiful even, if Rin wanted to be extra sappy about it. His gaze came to a rest on full lips. Something snapped within.

Fast as lightening, Rin leapt across the wide table right onto its surface, on hands and knees a mere five centimeters from the other he paused. But long before the cup in his hands could be put down, before his pursed lips could shift to form surprise, before Bon could even begin to register what was going on, Rin had his mouth pressed right up against those lips.

The action had all the momentum of an explosion against his consciousness. Bon was so surprised he jerked backward from the nearly innocent kiss... and right over onto the floor him and his chair crashed.

Leave it to Rin to absolutely demolish his zen.

He saw stars for a split second and then groaned loudly. It was too hard to figure out what hurt more. The spot on the back off his skull were it'd connected with the linoleum, or the sting of the hot tea spilled across the skin of his abdomen. "Oh shit!" Rin was off the table with the same speed he'd used to get on top it. He was down next to Bon in an instant, his face hovering over the fallen teen's. "Are you okay?"

He blinked his eyes open to see a a slightly blurry Rin peering down. His vision rapidly cleared though to reveal much worry in the blue eyes assessing him. "Owwwww," Bon groaned pitifully as he decided his head hurt far worse than the minor burn.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Rin started to ramble so fast he didn't even breathe between the half-formed sentences pouring out. "I-I don't know what I was thinking- and-I'm so sorry!-you're not hurt right?-I didn't mean to-" Bon remembered the circumstances that had brought him to laying on the floor. "-This is all my fault! Please say you're okay! I'm - mmph!"

The last apology was muffled and then completely cut off by Bon's lips.

He let up on the force he'd used to pull Rin's face down to his, but left his arm hooked around the back of the others neck. The kiss ended, making it only a second or less long, but still long enough to shut Rin up. The boys now stared at each other, eyes like saucers, shocked at themselves and the position they were in. Rin breathed heavily, Bon's heart beat like the wings of a humming bird. Those shallow sounds were the only ones rushing in his ears... until he smiled and spoke,

"I'm more than okay."


	8. Part 8

notes: Aaaaaah! I'm so sorry about how long this took to get out. I had a really hard time writing it becuase I realized this story didn't go the way I thought it would at all and sometimes I reread it and am like this is terrible! But the only way to fix it is to keep writing I guess X_x either way I should just appreciate it for what it is I guess instead of dissapointed in what it isn't and was suposed to be. oooooh well, at least this chapter is good! ;) thanks for reading, love ya guys!

* * *

><p>Losing My Religion<p>

Part 8

Wide blue eyes blinked once, then twice. He couldn't have heard that right. Or Bon had hit his head **way** too hard... Then slowly Rin said, "you sure about that?"

Bon smirked and released a small chuckle. "You're sucha idiot," formed on the last breath of laughter making the words soft like a whisper or a sigh. He pushed himself up on his one elbow still against the ground to meet Rin halfway.

The third time both boys were ready for it so they let their eyes fall shut as their lips met. Rin was still in slight shock that Bon was kissing him, and Bon's head was still a bit fuzzy from his fall, but all in all, it was amazing on both ends.

At first, the pressure was so scant it felt to Rin like the one beneath him was entirely made up of something as delicate and light as cherry blossoms. It was so ethereal. His head felt like a cloud rising to the roof of the atmosphere or like he'd spun in too many circles to stay upright. Not that he knew, or cared to know, which way was was up at this point. What was his own name even?

On a soft breath, "Rin," was whispered out between their barely touching lips.

Oh yeah, how could he ever forget. His name was so wonderful. At least that's what it was as it sounded airily from Bon. Maybe then it was just the voice itself that was so wonderful. Though his brain knew enough to command the release of endorphins on its own, it couldn't process a more sublimated response, and so pausing to answer the address wasn't even an option.

Wanting to feel the moment solidified, he pressed down harder and found that by using a slight suction he could catch Bon's lower lip between his. A barely audible moan rumbled deep in his throat at the rush it achieved. It became very real all in that instant. Rin placed one palm down and very clearly felt the hardness of the fit body below it and tasted the salt of the others lips. Their softness contrasted deeply with the scratching of Bon's goatee against his own smooth skin as Rin's jaw moved. There had to be an angle that would let him closer somehow.

Rin crawled over the other without allowing their lips to part. Partially hunched over, he swivled around the hand he had planted on the floor next to Bon's shoulder, readjusting until he was on hands and knees over top of the supine teen with thighs gripping his hips on either side. He leaned down enough so his forearms rested on the floor as the two continued to kiss. The dance of their lips against one another was mildly clumsy and Rin's teeth were a bit sharp for how hard he nipped at Bon. But one couldn't expect to find the perfect combination of gentle response and subtle aggression on their very first try. Rin had never even had the hope of another wanting to kiss him, and so what he lacked in refinement he made up for with enthusiasm. Besides, Bon didn't seem to mind the rough treatment at all. He kept pace just fine, encouraging Rin when he parted his lips a fraction. Their tongues slid against each other briefly and though it wasn't something either of them had learned, they both instinctively knew in that moment how to stoke the passion by opening up to let the kiss become a messy, wet, and desperately lively affair. Rin shifted his weight so he could move one of his supporting hands to smooth over the others abdomen, tracing the ridges of his abs through his shirt. Being touched like that forced an involuntary moan out of Bon. Its deep richness reeled Rin in by the hormones without his partner even knowing it, and the fervor it lit soon had him pushing against him until he'd forced his head back against the floor.

Bon took in a sharp breath, the air hissing as it passed through his now clenched teeth, and winced slightly. At the indication of pain, Rin pulled away by dragging his hands back along the floor towards his knees and moved up onto his haunches over top Bon. His backside brushed lightly against the crotch of the boy's pants with the movement.

"Ahh, sorry!" he blurted and jumped up to his feet, face feeling near scarlet. Brown eyes blinked up at him from the ground. The owner of said eyes looking no less flustered than Rin himself. His hormones were rampant, his temperature up, and he could feel another part of him starting to rise as well. He couldn't stop his teenage body from responding nor his heart from working double time. Seeing Rin all dishevelled like that wasn't helping either. His gaze shifted to the side as Bon found himself feeling a little shy of looking at the others flushed face any longer.

"Not a problem," his voice came out as gruff as if he'd been sleeping. He cleared his throat quickly, " I'm fine." He sat up and reached one arm behind his head to assess the damage. Tenderly, he poked at his skull and grimaced at the feel of a very large bump.

"Here, lemme see," Rin crouched down behind him and swatted his hand out of the way. His slender fingers threaded gently at first through yellow spikes as he tried to see past all the hair. A delicious current ran its way down Bon's spine and he had to suppress a shiver at his body's hopeful anticipation. Rin then pressed his thumb up against the wound, and his body forgot arousal as he was severely disappointed to receive pain

"Ow! Be careful, idiot!" he hissed and flinched away from the clumsy touch.

"Pffft! There's nothing even there, you big baby!" Rin chided then stood, moving in front of the boy on the floor to offer him a hand up. Bon ignored the help, sending Rin a glare which he failed to receive [his blue gaze being paused somewhere below where it was necessary to make eye contact], and instead got to his feet by himself.

Rin noticed then that Bon's striped shirt was splashed full of tea, and so he scanned the ground for the missing cup. Mostly so he wouldn't have to look straight at the other. Miraculously it lay unbroken on the linoleum two meters to the left. Rin hurried to fetch it from the ground. He was hyper-conscious of his own breath, which was somehow now difficult to keep rhythmic, and of the swirling tension in his loins. While moving to place the cup from his sweaty palms into the sink, he diligently kept his eyes averted from the other teen who still stood, silent and unmoving, in the middle of the kitchen. Rin could feel that sharp gaze of Bon's at his back, exciting every molecule of his being like microwaves. He felt he might explode somehow, probably in the form of tackling the larger boy to the ground again and having his way, if he couldn't calm himself. He let a deep but silent sigh shudder through his lungs, and reminded his body who was in control here... Even if it was by the mere width of a hair...

What was he supposed to say to the other now? Rin had never been anything more than awkward with these kind of things. What excuse could he possibly give Bon for his actions? Obviously, 'I tripped onto the table then fell on your lips,' wouldn't work, but the truth would just have to if the response he got from the other was any indication. Bon had liked it... But enough to do it again like Rin so badly wanted to? Or was it only the deed he liked but not with Rin in particular. He used to be able to count on one hand all the people in the world who didn't hate him up until he started attending the true cross. It was hard to believe anyone could like him enough to have a romantic relationship with him given the level of self esteem having most people he met rather have him dead brought.

'Just don't fuck this up like you usually do,' he lectured himself thrice and then, steeling his nerves, turned to face the music.

Bon stood staring in his direction, but his eyes were focused somewhere on the empty air separating them. A rosy blush dusted his cheeks. He looked lost in private dreams or thoughts and as Rin realized just how attractive the other was, his knees, and resolve, grew weak. He just couldn't handle a rejection from Bon, he liked him too much, and that freaked him right out.

"Hey, I can lend you a clean shirt if you want," is what he said. So much safer than talking about what had happened and risking a stupid joke or a careless jibe. Those kinds of things were always the first to tumble from Rin's mouth when he felt this nervous, he rarely could say the right words and, so, was afraid of cheapening the moment or worse, making Bon feel bad about or regret it.

Bon's attention seemed to return swiftly to Earth and he replied, "ummm, yeah, okay." Rin departed the kitchen without another word, and he tailed after him in a daze.

When they arrived at the twin's bedroom, Bon hung back in the doorway while Rin got right to rummaging through one of the drawers. He pulled a black T-shirt from it and then practically rushed from the small room, tossing the clothing at the other as he neatly sidestepped him on the way out. Bon watched his hasty retreat down the hall, feeling like he'd already said something wrong even though he was still trying to figure out what it was that he should say to the other. Though he'd been the one to start it, Rin was now turning tail, acting all scared of him, and being taciturn. Bon was confused as fuck now, but he'd be damned if he let the half-demon get away without an explanation.

Back at the kitchen, Rin was getting ready the dishes and cutlery... and having a minor meltdown. In his head swirled worry and regret. He just knew Bon was going to come in there any minute and say something to him. Something like how; no one else could ever know what had happened. They should just forget it ever happened. It was a mistake on his part. Rin wasn't good enough for him. He was disgusted by it. They couldn't be friends anymore.

Each sentence he imagined coming from Bon's mouth was worse than the last. Why did he never think before acting? He cursed himself.

As he was just finishing setting down the meal, Bon made his reappearance. He stood at the doorway with a moderate flush on his cheeks that only slightly ruined the serious look he wore, and determinately waited for Rin to cast his attention his way.

Rin felt the atmosphere become heavy and was eventually forced to acknowledge the other teen. He turned to face him, and the first thing he noticed was how the borrowed shirt, being a size or so too small, clung snugly to Bon's frame. Nevertheless he definitely thought the larger boy had a nice enough body that he could pull off the look. He blushed and then cursed himself four-fold this time.

"Rin," his sharp eyes somehow commanded the demon-boy's to meet him. How was it that he managed to make himself authoritative while looking the way he did? Maybe it was that air in particular which Bon held about him at times that set Rin's rebellious nature loose. Time and again making him want to argue and clash. This time though, he silently obeyed the call for attention. He was too humbled by the power Bon wielded over his own emotions, too frightened of how he knew the other could effortlessly hurt him, to start a fight. He steeled his blue gaze though, locking his insecurities inside. He still had his pride. "We need to talk."


End file.
